Facing Your Fears
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Sequel to Facing Yourself. True courage isn't about not fearing anything. It's about standing your groung against what frightens you.
1. Prologue

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Thank you Truephan for being my beta for this story

* * *

It was a sunny day in Amity Park. Danny woke up a bit earlier than usual and was alone with his mother at the kitchen. The boy was swallowing his breakfast, barely chewing it. He ended up choking with a piece of egg and quickly drank a glass of orange juice to clear his throat.

His mother, who was wearing her hazmat suit but without the headgear frowned in concern and asked: "What's the hurry, Danny?"

The teen gave a deep breath and answered: "I have a geography exam today. Thanks to you and dad doing some ghost hunting for me last week I could study for it, but I agreed with Tucker and Sam to cram before the test.

Since his parents discovered Danny's secret identity, he and his parents have been hunting hosts together, which made the job much easier for the halfa. This also allowed him to have more time to study and enjoy life a little bit more.

Sure, the teen tried his best to not let his parents deal with powerful ghosts, like Skulker or Technus, but he was really surprised seeing his mom and his dad…well, his _mom _handling the ghosts so well. But he still worried.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz often tagged along, but then, it was Jack and Maddie's turn to not be fond of having them around since they thought it was too dangerous for them. But they managed to prove themselves when during a fight against Technus.

"You're welcome sweetie. But I do think you should let your father and me do most of the ghost hunting from now on. It's too dangerous."

Danny immediately thought '_You don't know the half of it…_' but then he said: "There's no problem, mom. I've been doing this for over a year now. I'm used to it."

She then replied: "Still, don't hesitate to call us in case you spot a ghost."

Maddie knew her son was strong. But after she knew that she used to hunt him down and the kind of fights Danny had and still has with ghosts, her worry raised tenfold. But she was relieved beyond words that, despite of all the things that happened to his son, he was still a good and caring person.

Then they heard the doorbell ring. "It must be Tucker and Sam. Bye, mom." Danny said grabbing his backpack on the foot of his chair and storming to the door.

His guess was correct when he opened the door. Sam then told him "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Danny replied.

But before they could leave, they heard Maddie saying as she approached them: "Danny, you almost forgot the thermos! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave without it? What if a ghost attacked?"

Then she handed the thermos to her son. "Thanks, mom" Danny replied as he placed the ghost catcher device inside of his backpack.

"Have a nice day of School." Maddie told them before going back inside of the house.

* * *

As they walked to the Casper High, Tucker couldn't help but to chuckle: "Some mothers worry that their children will leave home without a coat, yours worry that you leave home without a device to capture dangerous beings."

Danny rolled his eyes and said: "I think we should hurry. I have a few things I want to ask you guys about today's exam I didn't get."

Sam then assured her half ghost friend: "Tell me about it. Sometimes I wonder why the teachers want us to memorize hundreds of different types of rocks and the places where they can be found. Not everyone intends to write for bland detective TV shows where they always find stuff in the mud that directly points to a suspect, but they are wrong the first time."

Danny and Tucker laughed at her comment. They chit-chatted to relieve the stress a bit, but when they got to their school, they started reviewing the subject of their test.

Time passed and the three teenagers, along with several classmates took the exam. Even if you told him that he would have to eat nothing but toast for all of his meals until the day he died couldn't dim the smile on Danny's face right now. His pencil wouldn't stop moving during the exam since he knew all the answers for it.

Sam and Tucker also went well on it and the three compared the answer to check their answers. Danny was so glad that school became so much easier for him to handle, but it had its bad moments. Like one math teacher, Mr. Smith, who accused Danny of cheating after his grades got up, but Danny proved Mr. Smith he knew the subject. But the teacher ignored the evidence shown in front of him and threatened to do everything in his power to throw Danny out of the school for cheating.

Danny almost lost his cool with the teacher. Danny would never break his vow of never cheating after the incident with Dan Phantom. But before Danny could even do anything, Mr. Lancer had appeared and backed him up. Mr. Lancer knew Danny was a good student and was glad the teen finally managed to get his grades up again and wouldn't let a grudge filled teacher to try ruin anyone's future.

That made Danny respect even more Lancer. The downside was that Mr. Smith still taught Math, but he could survive him until the end of the year. Then he wouldn't have to see his face again.

During the history class, a female teacher called Miss Milton was teaching the students about a famous saying of Franklin D. Roosevelt: "There's nothing to fear, but fear itself."

She even read to them his entire speech. And told them about his strategies and approaches on the economic crisis the United States faced back then.

Danny even wondered why history always repeated itself. Wasn't this the entire purpose of the subject? To study the past to not make the same mistakes?

He thought of questioning this, but knowing his 'passionate' teacher, she would say his question would be very interesting and tell the entire class to make a giant paper work on the matter. She did that every time someone asked her something. That's why nobody asked her anything anymore.

After school, the three teenagers went to the Nasty Burger to celebrate a good exam. Sadly Jazz couldn't tag along because she was having a college-prep course.

When they were eating, they heard someone say:

"Hi, everyone. Long time no see." Said a teenager who had brown hair that hit his shoulder who was accompanied with a huge man with black hair and a big chin.

Danny, Sam and Tucker recognized the teenager almost instantly, but had no idea who the man next to him was, although he resembled someone, but they couldn't really guess who he was.

"Almo! When did you arrive?" Danny asked getting up to give his other self a hand shake.

Almo was Danny from another timeline, from an alternative universe so to speak. They had met three months ago when Clockwork wanted for both teenagers to help each other to overcome some personal problems.

Unlike Danny, Almo became a ghost when he was 8 and was sucked into the Ghost World, which was the equivalent of Danny's Ghost Zone. The thing about the Ghost World is that the police there was a strong law upholding place and their warden, Walker, wasn't as maniac for laws as Walker from Danny's timeline.

Almo was raised by Skulker and they saw each other as father and son. The halfa was also trained by Wulf and was a member of Walker's police force back in his timeline.

Almo was his ghost persona's name. He also liked to be called Daniel and the reason why his hair was brown was to disguise himself in his world where he was hunted down by the Guys-in-White, which, sadly wasn't dismantled after the incident involving Vlad from his timeline, but they were in a pretty bad shape.

Tucker and Sam also got up to greet their friend.

"Man, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up again. Why did you take so long to come visit us?" Tucker asked, but then he looked at the oddly familiar man and asked warily: "By the way, who is he?"

Daniel thanked them for their reception and explained: "I couldn't come here sooner because I was still trying to remedy things with my parents and also with the ghost police. Having a double life is hard."

Danny smiled and said: "I know how it is."

Almo smiled back and continued: "When I got some free time, I decided to visit you guys again, so I went to Clockwork's place and asked him if he could bring us here." He made a brief pause and pointed to the man next to him and said: "You've met him already, Danny. He's my dad, Mr. Skulker. Remember, you helped me saving his life."

The other three teenager's jaw fell hard on the floor and had to control themselves to not yell and bring unnecessary attention to them. The trio was aware that Skulker raised Almo, but they still found it a weird imagery for a 'Danny' to be Skulker's son.

"Almo wanted me to come here to meet you and also to see this human world. Since it would be too dangerous for me to walk around in my ghost form, I had a bit of help from Technus from our timeline to create a cloaking device for me. So I can look like my old human form." Skulker said.

The hunter was really glad to meet some of Almo's friends and they seemed to be very friendly towards his son.

But their conversation was soon interrupted when a certain Jock appeared next to Danny and pours his soda over the halfa's head.

"That was classic, Dash!" said Qwan somehow amused by Dash's 'prank'.

"I do what I can!" said the blond jock with pride.

"Danny had to control himself to not let that get the best of him. It always hurt him to not fight back even though he could easily wipe the floor with Dash's sorry ass. But he knew better.

"Why don't you go pick someone of your own size?" Almo said not happy to see his other self in such troublesome situation. He knew that Danny tried to keep a secret identity and that's why Danny endured being a punch bag for the bullies.

Dash, however, couldn't help but to laugh at that. "That's one overused line you got there."

Then the jock realized how Danny and the brown haired teen looked like. "Who are you? His cousin or something? Do you want to get beaten too?"

In order to protect his own identity and to explain why they were so similar, he said: "Yes, I'm his cousin. And if you don't apologize you're the one who'll be sorry."

Dash laughed out loud and said: "Looks like I'll have to teach you who's the boss around here as well."

Almo frowned with that. He remembered Dash from his universe to be a really nice guy, but here he was nothing but a jerk. Dash, then, without any warning tried to punch Almo, who instinctively grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making Dash yell in pain and fall on the ground.

"I'll let you go, but I better not catch you doing anything like that again, am I clear?" Daniel said firmly.

"Yes! Now please, let go!" Dash whined.

"HEY! No fights here!" yelled the manager of the Nasty Burger.

"We didn't pick this fight, you know." Almo said letting go of Dash, who quickly got up and left being followed by Qwan.

"Wow, that was a really nice move!" Tucker said amused.

"I taught him that." Skulker said proudly.

"Thanks. It's a pain not fighting back without risking having my identity discovered." Danny said.

"I figured pretty it out when you didn't punch him after he did that. Well, he doesn't know me, so I could say I'm an expert in martial arts, which is kinda true. Skulker and Wulf taught me a lot in hand-to-hand combat. I could teach you some of it if you're interested. You could use them to defend yourself without resorting to your ghost powers."

Danny then thanked Almo for his offer, but then Sam said: "Danny, I think it'll be better if we go to your places. You need to change clothes."

The halfa grabbed his white soaked shirt and agreed with her. Danny also saw this as an opportunity to present his other self to his parents since all he did was tell them about how Almo helped him to overcome his fear of his parents, which worked both ways to tell the truth.

Almo was a bit anxious to meet Danny's parents. He had only seen their behavior from afar when Vortex and Undergrowth attacked the city months ago. He always got nervous when he visited his family in the human world back in his timeline. He knew the Fentons he was about to meet weren't his parents, but he still got nervous as they walked.

Skulker noticed that and understood this was still a touchy matter to his son. Problems like his don't heal fast. Sometimes they don't heal at all, but Almo was working his best to mend things with his human family.

Skulker placed his hand over Almo's shoulder and smiled at him, which told the boy to not worry about it. Daniel smiled back feeling a little better. Sometimes gestures are much deeper than words and Almo was glad that Skulker understood his fears.

When they arrived at the Fenton residence, Danny said loudly for his parents to hear: "Mom, dad, I'm home!"

"Just one minute, Danny-boy. We are at the verge of a breakthrough!" Jack said out loud

They could hear Maddie groaning and saying: "He's talking about a new sandwich recipe, sweetie, you can come here in the lab."

"Hey, it's a fudge sandwich The fast food industry will beg me for its recipe, but I shall never sell it!" Jack replied.

They all laughed at the strangeness of the situation. But then Danny told them to go to their lab to speak with them.

Skulker and Almo were quite uncomfortable at that place since it resembled a lot with the laboratory when Skulker had been captured by the GIW of his timeline.

Jack was connecting the sandwich to a pair of electric wires in order to create the perfect flavor. Maddie had a palm on her face as she said: "Jack, I can't believe you're using anti-ghost technology to create food…At least don't turn it into a flesh eating monster…again."

"You worry too much, Maddie. I'll join you in a second, this is a very crucial procedure." Jack replied with a grin.

The woman turned and saw Danny, Sam, Tucker and a familiar looking boy and a man she had never seen before.

Before Maddie could ask who these two were, Danny introduced Almo first; "Mom, this is the other me I told you about."

Almo looked at Danny a bit shocked by that, but Danny assured him low enough for him to listen: "I just told her you helped me big time. I didn't go in much detail, so don't worry. She's a bit weird sometimes, but she has a really good heart."

Almo relaxed a bit after knowing Danny kept some of the most touchy parts of his life away from his parents of this dimension.

"Nice to meet you." Maddie said a bit surprised seeing two 'Dannys'. She knew the boy was awfully familiar. Sure the other boy had a different hair color and his physique was a bit more athletic than Danny's. But she now understood why she thought she was seeing double when she first glanced at them.

"And who are you?" Maddie asked the man next to them.

"I'm Almo's father. Well, I adopted him some time ago." Skulker replied somewhat nervous, but he didn't change his serious expression.

Jack didn't hear what Skulker had said, since he was too focused on his little project, but Maddie did hear him and found it very strange and replied not really wanting to get an answer for her question: "Did Jack and I…die in your timeline?"

It was then, Almo's turn to reply, but avoiding direct eye contact with the woman: "No, they're alive. It's just…"

Maddie didn't need any further inquire on the matter. She knew how her Danny was worried about their reaction on him being half ghost. She wondered if Almo's parents reacted as bad as her Danny feared.

Maddie also wondered who that man really was. All she figured it out so far, was that he must know about Almo's half ghost nature. There was so much she wanted to ask them, but she couldn't since Danny quickly interrupted when he felt like that conversation was getting too uncomfortable for his other self.

"Can they have dinner here tonight? And maybe spend a few nights here?"

"Maddie then smiled and replied: "Sure they can, sweetie."

She thought she could use the chance to know them better. Besides, her son spoke higlly highly of his other self and she would love to know all Danny's friends.

But then they all heard Jack yell triumphantly as he pressed a big red button in a remote: "Behold! The perfect sandwich!"

However, when he pressed it the sandwich exploded covering everyone and everything with fudge.

"At least it won't try to kill us in our sleep." Maddie said somewhat relieved.

As Danny wiped the fudge from his face, he suggested: "So…are we going to order pizza?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, a ghost man with pale blue skin with an open vest floated around in desert area of the Ghost Zone. He had the company of four ghost tigers and they had bruises all over their bodies.

He even lost some of his animal companions and his new whip in the battle against Vlad. The billionaire had sent several ghosts to hunt the Ghost Tamer and he himself had gone after his former employee.

The reason for that was that Vlad felt like the Ghost Tamer had betrayed him by making him believe Danny had come to the hybrid because of the ghost's actions.

The Ghost Tamer had, at first found weird his employer task of 'tire the halfa boy, but don't kill him'. But after talking with some gullible vulture ghosts who worked for Vlad periodically, he discovered that his former boss wanted the boy to be his son.

'_And to think I respected that traitorous vermin!_' He thought bitterly.

The ghost wanted revenge for all the humiliation he went through, but he was clearly out powered. Vlad hurt not only him, his beasts, but also his pride and reputation. He wanted to make sure that man paid slowly.

But he didn't know how to accomplish that. He even had to resort by going into prohibited areas of the Ghost Zone. He heard stories about how ghosts died in this area and he was certain it was the work of some incredible powerful ghost. He thought he could find some and tame it with his power, but, so far, he couldn't see any other ghost around and he has been wandering there for days.

'_If this turns out to be a huge waste of time, I'll kill someone_!' He thought angrily.

"Come." Said a male voice in his ear like a whisper.

This made Ghost Tamer halt and look around and yell "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I can give you whatever you desire." Said the voice again, its tone both assuring and calm.

The Ghost Tamer rolled his eyes and yelled again: "Look, pal. I've heard this offer countless times. What makes yours different?"

"Because I can give you power in advance no strings attached. If you like it, I can give you more, but after the favor. How about it?" said the unruffled voice.

"Suuuuure. And then you and me can have tea later. Leave me alone." Said the Ghost Tamer at the same time tempted and annoyed by the voice. He wanted power, yes. But he was certain that this person would backstab him like many did in the past.

"I'm just trying to help you, kid." Replied the voice, sounding almost like a father assuring his son.

The ghost then growled and replied: "I'm not a child, show up already!"

"I would, if I could. Besides, since I'm much older than you, you are a kid, in **my** eyes." Replied the voice keeping the same soothing tone.

The Ghost Tamer only bared his teeth in a futile attempt to look frightening, but there was nobody else looking at him, but his beasts.

"My, boy. In this place you shouldn't be worried about what you can see. You should be worried about what you can't. Without proper guidance, you might be sucked into another dimension where you'll find nothing but pain. You were lucky enough to not face a booby trap so far." Said the voice once more, which had remained calm; but somehow, it now seemed more genuine and even concerned.

Though he still did not trust the voice, this did worry the Ghost Tamer a bit. Since he saw no crazy powerful ghost wandering around, the only thing that made sense was the voice's statement about the traps.

"I can guide you through a safe route to me, if you want to. If not, I suggest you to follow the exact same path you came through in order to not die by accident." The voice carefully said.

The Ghost Tamer paused in thought, both intrigued and wary about whatever was behind that voice. He didn't want this entire thing to be a waste of time, but didn't trust who was speaking to him. Still, if this ghost were lying, he could easily defeat him, since a lying ghost who didn't want to show his own face probably wasn't so powerful…He paused again. Maybe he could at least _listen_ to whatever the voice proposed. After all, if 'the voice' wanted the Ghost Tamer to fall in one of those traps, he would have stayed quiet and just watched until he bumped into one.

"Fine, show the way!" said the Ghost Tamer finally.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.


	2. Offers

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs.

3)To prevent any confusion I'll address Danny as 'Danny' or 'Phantom' and I'll address Almo as Daniel.

* * *

Danny took Sam, Tucker, Almo and Skulker upstairs to his room. He then offered: "Almo I think you can sleep here and Skulker you can sleep on the couch while you are in the town."

Skulker replied: "Thank you."

The ghost policeman knew Almo trusted this timeline version of him. Almo told Skulker a lot about Danny. But the adult ghost never actually had the chance to talk to Danny. Skulker, however didn't intend to rest much that night in order to stay alert.

"I don't think it would be good for Almo and Skulker just wait for us here until we're out of school." Tucker suggested.

Almo wasn't sure either. He had forgotten that his friends had to attend human school. It has been seven years since he went to a human school. He did have a proper education back in his timeline's Ghost World, though. He also did go undercover before in his human world as well, but he didn't exactly interacted with other humans of his age.

Skulker noticed his son's uneasiness and replied: "I think we'll just have a look round the town or something like that. You people don't have advanced ghost detectors aournd the town, right" he finished saying that with a frown. They were in a different universe, so maybe they had technology to see through Skulker's disguise.

Tucker then replied: "Only the Fentons have anti-ghost technology here. The Guys-in-White used to try impose a severe anti-ghost laws here, but they pretty much destroyed any freedom the citizens would have, so it was denied. Honestly, we do a much better job fighting evil ghosts then the Guys-in-White ever did. Plus we made them look like idiots in public a few times before" Tucker finished saying as he remembered how the GIW made a fool of themselves during the time Gregor was there.

Skulker then said surprised: "There is a GIW organization here as well?"

Sam then quickly said to calm Skulker and Almo "Yes, but they are more like a joke, you see. They've made themselves look like fools on several occasions and not even the government have much faith on them"

Skulker frowned and told her sternly: "That's even more reason to be apprehensive. A cornered mouse becomes really dangerous in order to survive. Maybe it's not such a good idea for us to stay too long here."

Almo figured out Skulker was saying that to protect him in case something happened. He was grateful for that. When Daniel came to this timeline, he thought he was only going to stay for a few days and only talk to Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz. The thought of fighting the GIW there was scary, but he was sure he could work something out.

Then Almo told his father, not only to try calm him, but himself as well: "Don't worry, dad. If anything happens, all we have to do is throw away the medallion Clockwork gave us and we'll be teleported back home. Don't worry about the medallions, though. Clockwork will teleport them back to his lair afterwards."

Skulker remembered what the Master of Time said. But he still didn't like he was adventuring in a possible dangerous world without making any scout on the surroundings beforehand.

Sam then remembered something and told them: "As Tucker said, the GIW organization left our town some time ago. The only ghost related stuff are here and also with Vlad."

Skulker's eyes went wide in surprise and warily asked her: "Vlad? As in Vladimir Masters?"

Danny, knowing already where this was heading quickly intervened: "Yes, but don't worry, Skulker. Here, he's actually an enemy of the GIW and he, despite of being a halfa like Almo and I, can be defeated. Besides, Almo did wipe the floor with him when he first came here without any help."

Daniel blushed while smiling with the compliment. But he did defeat Vlad so easily because the older hybrid was caught in surprise by his fire power.

Skulker was surprised to hear that. He couldn't help but to feel a little proud of his son because of that, but, as a father, he was also a bit nervous knowing he went through so much in the past.

Sam then broke the sudden silence by saying: "Well, there's another thing. Law says all teenagers must attend school. If you're seeing roaming around town before 3p.m., people might ask uncomfortable questions."

Tucker then suggested: "How about he just says he had to make an urgent visit to his 'cousin'. Part of that is true, so I think you guys will be okay. People are allowed to miss school if something 'urgent' happens."

Almo smiled and said: "I think that solves the problems for now."

"Great!" Danny said happily.

However, Danny's smile faded as he remembered: "Oh, that's right. Skulker, you don't eat human food, right? I don't think there is any ghost food in this house. Well there is overshadowed food, but that's only when my parents make them by accident."

Skulker put his hand on the pocket of his black pants and picked up a glass full of green orbs. He showed it to Danny, Sam and Tucker and said: "This is synthetic ghost food. It has a horrible taste, but it's good for occasions like this. Usually all members of the police carry some during missions away from home."

"Danny told us about ghost food and such, but is that a vegetarian thing or do you guys actually eat other ghosts?" Sam said, visibly cringing at the thought of the last part of her question

Both Skulker and Almo's eyes widened at her comment and Skulker quickly said: "We don't eat flesh from ghost animals. Ghost food usually is are in form of ghost trees which give us pretty much what we need. Believe me, child. If I could I would eat a delicious steak myself. Our meals are strict because of need, not choice. Not that the actual ghost food is that bad. But I still remember the taste of human food."

Sam couldn't help but to wonder: "But I still find interesting that all ghosts are vegetarian."

Tucker, however, gave a smile and intentionally provoked his friend: "Don't you think be forced to be a vegetarian for the rest of your life is a fate worse than death?"

Sam scowled for a few seconds, but then she softened her expression. She wasn't going to have another debate on that. She knew Tucker was just teasing her. Besides, she grew to respect her friends' food choices, but she still believed eating anything with a face is murder.

After that, Danny phoned the pizzeria and ordered a some pizzas.

While they waited Almo asked Danny: "Danny, what time will Jasmine get home?"

Danny then said shrugging: "She doesn't like when her friends are so formal with her. She might give you a huge lecture about friendship and stuff. Believe me. I did that once when I was ten and I thought I would never hear the end of it."

They all laughed at that, but then Danny said: "But, seriously, she's usually home late since she's doing her studies to get in college. You'll probably only see her at 8 p.m. minimum."

"I see." Almo replied. Now that Danny mentioned college, Almo wondered what he was going to do with his life when he becomes an adult. Keep the 'I'm a full ghost' farce in the Ghost Police back at his dimension or something else? He did not know.

Everyone noticed how Almo was lost in his thoughts. Skulker wished he knew what was going on in the halfa's head. But he decided to ask that after they were back home. He didn't want to completely ruin his son's mood.

A few minutes later, the pizza arrived and Skulker managed to convince Maddie and Jack he had eaten a lot earlier, so he wasn't hungry. But the ghost policeman ate one of the ghost food-pills he had while no one was watching.

The dinner was more awkward than Danny had predicted. Maddie just looked at his other self with some concern, because Almo barely raised his eyesight from the food. The reason why he did so was because he felt the urge of trying to bond with Danny's parents, but he refrained from doing so since they weren't his parents and that felt too much weird to him.

Skulker wanted to comfort him son, but Jack kept asking him questions about his job, how he met Daniel and such.

Skulker knew the best foundation of a lie is to give some truth to it, so he said: "I'm a policeman back in my world. I met Daniel under very… 'special conditions' after he became a half ghost. I've been taking care of him ever since. He's my son and I see him as nothing else."

Maddie had to smile at the response and she was relieved Almo got to have a good parent. But she still wondered what happened to their version in the other timeline, but she would never ask Danny such thing, because that would actually both hurt Danny and Almo's feelings if she did such thing.

Jack, however, just assumed their versions had died back at his timeline. He hadn't heard when Almo said his parents were still alive earlier that day.

After dinner, Danny waited until his parents left back to the basement to continue their work to ask Almo and Skulker: "I'm going for a ghost patrol tonight. Do you guys want to come?"

Skulker raised an eyebrow and asked confused: "You go on in ghost patrols? I thought you weren't part of a ghost police."

Danny quickly said waving his arms denying what Skulker had just said: "No, no. What I do is to capture ghosts that roam in my town and send them back to the Ghost Zone."

Skulker couldn't help but to ask: "Why do you do that?"

Danny then replied: "Because many of the ghosts that come here hurt or manipulate humans. Besides, if I don't do anything to stop them, people can get hurt or worse. I couldn't live with myself knowing I could do something to help and I chose to not to help."

The ghost policeman liked the response. He could tell Danny was a really good young man. Almo already told him that, but he wanted to be sure himself.

Danny then told everyone to wait for him there while he got his thermos. Danny then ran upstairs and got back the thermos.

Sam couldn't help, but to say raising an eyebrow: "You know you don't have to tiptoe with your powers anymore in your house, right?"

Danny smiled and replied: "I know. But I like doing some simple things the human way. Besides I don't want to rely on my ghost powers to do small things."

Tucker snickered and told him: "I remember someone who likes to grab his books without opening his locker."

Danny frowned: "I said small things. Those lockers are a pain to open sometimes."

However, Almo and Skulker's attention went on the gadget Danny was holding. They both frowned at the sight of the thermos since it reminded them of the Guys-in-White technology back in their dimension.

Skulker wanted to crush that thing, but he refrained himself from doing so.

Danny then abruptly went downstairs to talk to his parents and then came back up.

Tucker then asked curious: "What happened?"

Danny then replied: "I asked my parents for them not to come with us tonight. It'll be better for us, this way. Remember when dad's poor aim sucked me into the thermos?"

Sam chuckled: "If I'm not mistaken,, Jazz used to do it a lot."

Danny rubbed his temples at the memory of being crammed into the thermos so many times in the same night. But the reason why he did so was because Almo was visibly uncomfortable with his parents around and he wanted him to give a break from that.

After they left home, Danny guided them to a deserted alley. The halfa then said: "I'm going ghost!"

With that, two white rings formed around Danny's waist and each one went in separate directions turning him into his ghost form.

Almo nodded and the same rings appeared to turn him into ghost as well. His ghost form uniform was just like Danny's, expect the colors which were swapped. His gloves, belt, collar and boots were black, while his torso and legs were white.

Skulker then told the others: "I'll deactivate the camouflage device as well."

When Skulker did that, he revealed a green and black military looking outfit with silver star on the chest, which symbolized he was the third in command in Walker's police force back in his world.

"So, where so we begin? Do you have a specific route for your patrols?" Skulker asked.

Danny grinned and said: "Yes, I do."

The truth was that Jazz helped him in creating several ghost patrol routes for both him and his parents.

* * *

At a warehouse, Vlad, who was holding a case, and Skulker from this timeline were talking with Technus. The ghost of technology was quite easy to locate since he came back to Amity Park often in several attempts to steal the place's technology.

The downside was that Technus refused to deal with any messenger Vlad sent, in this case, it was the ghost Vultures. The ghost of technology said he would only negotiate if Vlad himself showed up. However the hybrid wasn't foolish enough to go there all by himself, so he asked his most trusted ally, Skulker to come with him in case Technus decided to betray them.

Technus then began the conversation by saying: "Now that you are here, let us begin with the negotiations. I wonder if you have anything of value for me, Vlad. Or else you won't get the help of Technus—master of all technology!"

Vlad had to do an immense effort to not groan at the ghost's bravado. He forced a smile and said: "I'm willing to give you constant updates with the latest technology, if you pledge your alliance to me."

Technus actually stopped to ponder about the offer. He knew Skulker; and the hunter would never associate himself with someone who was not worthy of trust. "I detected some fine equipment there with you. May I take that as an…advanced payment?"

Vlad smirked feeling that he was going somewhere with this deal. "Yes, it is. But you'll only get the contents of this case if you agree to work with me. And yes, you may take a look into it."

The hybrid then opened the case and showed him, some guns prototypes and software programs to accelerate the function of computers. What Vlad didn't mention was that he implanted a program with the other programs to work like Tucker's PDA worked on Skulker in the past, which he intended to use against Technus in case he betrayed him. _'It's amazing what you can learn from your enemies.' _Vlad thought to himself with a smirk.

Technus grinned unaware of the trap and said: "You have a deal, Vlad. Rejoice that you are now an ally of Technus, The great Master of technology!"

Skulker leaned to Vlad and whispered: "In case you're thinking, yes. He's always like this."

But they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice: "What are you scheming now, fruitloop?"

"Looks like we have company…" Vlad said with a frown when he saw some strange familiar faces coming from the window.

* * *

The Ghost Tamer and his pets flew in the forbidden area of the Ghost Zone following the instructions of the voice. As they progressed, the ghosts could feel the changes in the 'atmosphere'.

The sky and ground were now deep blue, almost purple and it felt like his very existence was being crushed up by the air there. The ghost tigers were also very sensitive to the pressure as well. They were panicking and the Ghost Tamer needed to use his power to prevent them from fleeing. The man wasn't going to let that travel to be for naught.

After a few hours he finally spotted some kind of huge grey cube with only one entrance. He and his pets walked inside of it and the entire place was grey, flat and dull. The Ghost Tamer was really confused. He wondered who would build such a weird place and why that voice wanted him there.

"You are very near, child. All you have to do is follow the right, left, left again and then right to reach me" said the awfully soothing voice in his ear.

"Stop calling me that!" roared the Ghost Tamer. He hated when others looked down to him and now was seriously considering turning back to teach that ghost a lesson. But he walked in the small labyrinth as he was instructed.

The man could hear the voice chuckling lightly. "I already told you, my boy. My intent is not to insult you. I merely call you this way, because of age difference. Nothing more. Nothing less. Perhaps, the way I address you have has a 'deeper' meaning for you? What that may be? Insecurity? Pride? A strong desire of being seen as an adult, maybe?"

The Ghost Tamer was seriously getting enough of that ghost's words and when he was about to change his mind and leave, he finally reached the center of the cube. And what he saw made his jaw fell.

That was a 2 meters long coffin floating in the middle of the room. The coffin was crimson and it had two glowing drawings on it. One of them was a gear with the letters 'CW' on it and the other was a Sun and a full Moon overlaying each other's half and on the area they shared, it was black with a red letter 'A' on it.

Also there was countless glowing green chains coming from the walls and tangling the coffin.

"Welcome to my modest home." Said the voice with now a hint of joy in it.

However, the Ghost Tamer didn't catch it. Even though He didn't need to breath he felt like he was suffocating for just being there. Even his tigers where shaking in fear and whimpering .

"Who…What are you?" the Ghost Tamer managed to ask.

"I'm someone who can grant you your wish to become a secure person and be seen as the fine adult you want to be!" said the voice lowering its tone.

This made all the hair of the man's neck rise out of fear. He felt like he was the one bound by the chains. "I am… an adult!" he said out loud trying to take control of the situation. However, even he had to admit the way he said his last sentence made him sound like a little boy.

The voice kept its low level and talked to him: "I can grant you a small amount of power in advance. You'll be able to pull off the job if you follow my instructions. If you do what I ask, I'll give you so much more power, nobody will ever question you anymore."

"But what if I refuse?" The Ghost Tamer asked as he felt like he was being embraced by an unknown power capable of swallowing him as if he were nothing but a small insect.

The gentle voice replied: "Nothing at all. You are free to do whatever you desire with the power I grant you. That also applies if you choose to help me. I want nothing from you other than just one favor."

The man hesitated, but finally asked: "And what is this favor?"

Now the Ghost Tamer could detect mirth coming from the voice: "You need to bring me an object. An object that currently is in the possession of Vlad Plasmius. I believe you know who I'm talking about."

The Ghost tamer then felt angry and said: "Steal from Vlad? Are you mad? He's too powerful for me! This is crazy! I'm out of here. I was an idiot for even coming here! Go get this thing yourself, you lazy ass!"

The voice didn't show any form of hostility; it, in fact, kept itself with a gentle tone, not even showing any signs of hesitation: "The power I'll give you will make you powerful enough to pull the job. It's true Vlad is powerful and even with the power I give you now, you won't be able to defeat him in a **direct** confrontation."

Now the man was confused: "What is the point of making me more powerful if I won't be able to beat Vlad? How do you expect me to even do what you ask after you admit this power you are talking about isn't enough for me to defeat him?"

The voice merely replied: "I'll extend my power offer to your pets as well, so you'll have better aid when you do what I ask. I said you can't beat him directly, but I can also give a little something to aid you. Besides, you will be more powerful than him when I'm freed from my prison and be able to properly reward you for your services."

True, the Ghost Tamer had been betrayed many times before. So, should he look a gift horse in the mouth or not? He still wasn't sure and said: "How, can I trust you'll keep with your part of the deal?"

The voice then replied: "I'll give you power and with that, I'll be able to link myself with you. So I'll be able to talk to you even if you leave this area. However, if after the 'test drive' with the power I give you isn't enough, I'll just leave you alone for you to enjoy your new life. The only downside you can expect is that you'll never be able to get all the power I could give you and you'll still be lower than Vlad in the food chain. I can promise you that, if everything I'm planning works, you can be the one to behead Vladimir Plasmius with your bare hands. No need for weapons or the help of your pets for that."

The man breathed hard as he thought of an answer. However, before he could reply, he felt like his entire chest was burning. "You don't have to answer now. Whenever or wherever you desire to answer my offer, I'll listen and respect your wish. So, as I promised, I'm granting you and your pets the power I told you about."

End of chapter 2


	3. Rumble

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs.

3)Thanks Truephan and Invader Johnny for your reviews.

* * *

Vlad, Skulker and Technus from this timelines watched with great confusion as Danny, Almo and Skulker from Almo's timeline stormed into the warehouse.

"I think I'm getting old. I'm seeing doubled here! I need new glasses." Technus announced.

The hunter rolled his eyes and said: "I thought your glasses were just for show

The ghost of technology grinned and replied: "Yeah. But I can always enhance them. Maybe adding some lasers to them would do the trick or maybe…"

Danny groaned and then started to wave his arms: "Helloooo? Care to pay some attention here?"

Vlad kept staring at Almo and the second Skulker and then finally asked: "What's going on here? I never tried to clone Skulker!"

Danny frowned and replied: "I already told you. He's not a clone!"

The older hybrid crossed his arms and replied: "Yes, I guess you did say something about him not being your clone. But you never actually gave me a full explanation on that, so I have to keep guessing until you tell me or I find out."

Danny then replied: "I'm sorry, Vlad. But I've been a bit busy lately. Besides, you never tried to actually have a normal conversation with me."

Almo and Skulker just stared at the awkward scene there. Almo's father then gave a forced cough to call everyone's attention and gave a blunt explanation: "I'm not exactly a genius, but I'll try to explain the best way I can. This boy next to me and I are from a different timeline. Another universe so to speak. We may have the same name, appearance, but we are different people. Can we drop this whole 'clone' thing now?"

Skulker from Almo's timeline didn't like this whole clone talk since it reminded him of the time he was a guinea pig for the Guys-in-White back in his universe. And as far as it looked like both him and Technus were evil in this timeline.

Vlad was both puzzled and curious by Skulker's explanation. He had read about parallel universes, but he never thought it was a solid theory. He made a mental note to try research more about the subject matter after he dealt with Danny and his friends.

However, in order to do so, Vlad then mocked Danny: "Shall we begin with our little game, little badger? I could give you a head start of…"

But then Almo interrupted him by firing an ecto blast against Vlad, who dodged it. The billionaire snarled at Almo.

"Does he always speak this much?" Daniel asked a bit annoyed.

Danny smiled: "Today is a good day actually. He barely monologued. But leave him to me."

Danny then charged against Vlad in order to punch him. The older hybrid waited until Danny was very close to conjure a purple energy shield. Danny slammed against it and groaned in pain.

"So you think you're on par against me, little badger? Let's put this theory in practice shall we?" Vlad said with a devilish grin.

The billionaire then made nine copies of himself surrounding Danny. They all launched ecto-beams against Danny, who couldn't dodge them in time, making him scream in pain.

The others wanted to help, but they were busy on their own. Technus had attacked Almo with a staff he took out of his coat that generates electricity. Almo was having a hard time to dodge the barrage of electric beams.

Almo then had an idea. He then flew where some of the Vlad clones were and then dodged after Technus fired. The ghost of technology had destroyed about seven of Vlad's copies, which angered the billionaire.

Technus smiled sheepishly and said: "Sorry…"

But that was the opening Almo wanted. He then used his phantasmagoric fire to cause pain against Technus without actually burning the entire building down. Pale blue flames came out of his hands and then went straight to Technus who yelled in pain because of the pain. It didn't harm Technus's body, but it induced the pain sensation that a second degree burn would.

The master of technology then yelled: "This is not over, boy! You'll see the true power of Technus, the Master of all modern and hipster electronics!"

After the shout, Technus then activated an armor which coated his body and started to enlarge giving him the shape of a big spider.

Almo's eyes went wide. _'How did he hide such a big armor?'_ He had never seen the Technus of his dimension pull a trick like this. But then it was Technus's turn to use the surprise element to shoot a ghostly web against the boy trapping him against a wall.

Meanwhile, the Skulker of Danny's timeline hesitated in using any missile-like weaponry inside of the building since it could end up harming his associates. The hunter then withdrew a pair of big glowing green swords from his robotic arms and charged against the policeman.

Almo's father withdrew a pair of green short swords from his own arms. And then the two clashed their weapons and for a moment it was a stalemate. The hunter couldn't help but ask: "Why have you picked up such small weapons?"

The policeman grinned and quickly moved to his right and used his short swords to quickly slash through the hunter's robotic left arm. Sparkles came out of it, but it wasn't deep, so it was still functional.

"They are smaller, but they weight much less and I can be much faster with those" The policeman replied.

The hunter grinned somewhat glad that his other self wasn't a weakling.

Back with Danny and Vlad, the younger hybrid managed to escape from Vlad's assault thanks to Almo. The young hybrid then fired some ecto-beams against the remaining copies before they could do anything.

Vlad, however, teleported behind the boy and fired another beam at him. The boy yelled in pain as he was knocked towards the opposite wall. Danny then quickly regained his senses and saw Vlad flying towards him.

Danny then pointed his hands towards Vlad and used an ice beam on the billionaire, turning him into a popsicle.

The teen panted and looked at Almo, who was trapped in a web while Technus approached him. Danny then pointed his right hand towards Almo and used an ice beam to freeze the web, nullifying its stick proprieties.

Almo then was able to crush the web in many pieces and then thanked Danny. But then told his other self to watch out because the ice encasing Vlad was cracking. Danny then groaned and charged against Vlad once more.

The older hybrid snarled, but tried to keep his calm. He smirked and thought of something he has been training for some time. He quickly teleported behind Danny while he intensified the red glow around his body at the same time. That glow quickly melded within Danny's shadow as soon as the older hybrid rematerialized.

In the meantime, Danny twisted around when he felt a presence behind him, only to face the older hybrid. The boy had not noticed what Vlad had done because the blue-skinned hybrid's glow was already gone.

Vlad smirked and fired an ecto-beam at Danny. Danny, managed to raise a shield surrounding him. The man kept pressing the boy into the defensive and just smirked as he saw one shadow-like clone of Vlad popping out of Danny's own shadow. The clone quickly immobilized the teen breaking his concentration from the shield and Vlad got to hit Danny straight on the chest with a beam.

The clone disappeared with the impact.

Almo then charged against spider Technus who tried to trap him in webs again. But the hybrid managed to dodge them all this time.

The teen charged deep blue flames towards the mechanical ghost spider, however the metallic armor that Technus was using didn't seem to suffer from it that much.

"HA! Do you think your puny fire can destroy my armor?! This is the result of my brilliance!" Technus boasted.

Even Vlad groaned hearing all that self-infatuation.

Almo just smirked and kept using his flamethrower-like ability on the spider. It soon became obvious for the Master of Technology that even though the fire wasn't damaging the armor, it was heating it up quite fast and making it awful for Technus who was inside of the armor.

The spider tried to flee, but Almo kept pressing him with his fire. The ghost of technology was burning hot inside of the armor. Technus started to panic and tried to tackle Almo with his big spider body.

However, Almo blinded the visors of the armor with his fire and managed to dodge the body slam. Technus collided against the wall of the warehouse making it rumble and cracked the wall.

The hybrid then returned to heat up the armor, which forced Technus to abandon it. But the Ghost of Technology wasn't a fool to fight without proper protection, so he activated an escape mechanism in his armor, which quickly encapsulated him a protective escape pod.

"I'll call you, Vlad!" Technus screamed before ejecting. The pod burst through the ceiling at a high speed and couldn't be caught by Almo.

Vlad, on the other hand. groaned as he saw that. Now it was three against two. He took a quick look at the fight between the two Skulkers and their sword fight seemed to be evenly matched.

Almo then charged against the older hybrid confident that he could take him on once more. Vlad just kept looking at both Skulkers and smirked as he raised his shield just a second before Almo got near him. The teen collided against the red wall of energy and Vlad used his moment to form two more clones to use ecto-beams against the 'other Daniel'.

"You're strong, but you lack experience" Vlad told Almo as Danny got up and was getting ready to freeze Vlad once more when another clone popped up of Danny's shadow and turned the boy's arm against the young hybrid, freezing Danny instead.

"This also applies to you, little badger." Vlad said with a taunting smile. He had placed two clones inside of Danny's shadow.

It was a brand new technique the billionaire had developed to create clones without being noticed and catching his enemies off guard.

Vlad knew that he was outnumbered and he didn't want to deal with two 'Daniels' at the moment since he already got what he wanted: an alliance with Technus. Also, he wanted to study a bit more about this whole thing of multiple dimensions.

"It seems we have to part ways sooner than you thought, little badger." The older hybrid said before turning to Skulker.

"Let's go, Skulker." Vlad said before teleporting away. He was confident of Skulker's capability of fleeing from that situation.

The hunter was a bit annoyed by the request since he was having some fun sparring with a copy of himself. "Looks like we have to finish this some other time" Skulker said to Almo's father before activating his jetpacks and turning intangible. Then the hunter flew quickly through the ceiling.

The policeman thought about pursuing him, but he decided it was better for him to assist his son and his friend.

Both Almo and Danny were still recovering from Vlad's attacks. Almo was a bit embarrassed because he thought he could have handled Vlad like last time. The boy made a mental note to try not get overconfident again.

"Do you face this kind of thing everyday?" Skulker asked Danny placing his weapons back.

Danny just smirked and replied: "Sometimes it's worse."

Almo then said shrugging : "Too bad we didn't catch any of them."

Danny slowly nodded and replied: "Yeah…I think we should be careful. I don't like when Vlad starts another crazy plan of his."

After a brief pause Danny told the other two: "Let's head back home for now. It's useless trying to follow them now."

Almo and Skulker agreed and went back home along with Danny.

* * *

The Ghost Tamer thought a lot about the suggestion. He has been lied to before and the offer was too good to be true. But he had to admit he wasn't in a good shape either nor were his animals.

He hated to admit that, if what the strange being was saying was true, then that was his best shot to get his revenge against Vlad.

He looked at the coffin with both desire and fear. If ghosts could sweat, he would be dripping by now.

"I…" he started hesitantly. "Accept your offer. But you better be sure that, if you try cross me over, you'll be sorry."

The voice then whispered in his mind: "You shouldn't worry about this. I never go back on my word. I'm faithful to my values and believes beliefs and I wouldn't never cheat on a contract. It would do me no good. If people distrusted me then it makes my life much harder."

The Ghost Tamer shivered as he heard that. It was like he could feel whoever who was talking was also smiling. The voice was so soothing and relaxing that it creeped him out. It was like it was a parent comforting a child.

Without further notice, a bright medallion with the Sun and Moon overlapping each one's half appeared out of thin air. The Ghost Tamer immediately noticed the bright red 'A' that rested upon the overlay of the Moon and Sun's halves along with a red string attached to each side of the medallion meant to allow the others to use it as necklace.

"Grab the talisman and it should give you the power I promised you." The voice commanded.

The Ghost Tamer hesitantly extended his arm and grabbed the glowing medallion. His entire body jolted and an eerie red energy covered his body and rope-like energy came out of his body and hit his four tigers.

They all gave feral screams, including the Ghost Tamer. Soon the red energy died and freed then from the pain.

The Ghost Tamer panted and initially thought of yelling at the voice. But he changed his mind when the pan was gone and he felt the power boost run through him. He could tell his tigers were in a great shape as well.

Before the man could say anything another identical medallion popped out in front of him. The voice then explained: "Wear one medallion to allow me to communicate with you outside of this zone."

The Ghost Tamer wore the first medallion and just grabbed the second one. Surprisingly the second one didn't do anything to him.

"Please tell me, child. Do you desire to truly help me or not? You can throw away both medallions now if you so wish and leave this place with the extra power I gave you and never return. But if you choose to help me, I'll give you much more power." The voice said in a more serious tone.

The Ghost Tamer thought of complaining about being called a child again, but he decided to drop the subject for the moment. He did feel much stronger than he ever felt before. But the thought of stealing from Vlad scared him a little.

He had to agree that the voice at least didn't try to trick him by saying he could take Vlad on a fair fight with his current strength either. That's why he was so interested in the second power boost.

The Ghost Tamer's grip on the second medallion hardened and he then said: "Fine. I'll help you. So what's the big plan?"

End of chapter 3

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review


	4. Deception

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs.

3)Thanks truephan and Invader Johnny for your reviews.

* * *

On the following day, Danny, Almo and Skulker were feeling quite refreshed considering the fight they had on the previous night against Vlad, Technus and the Skulker of this timeline.

Danny was both worried and excited. Worried because he now had to keep an eye on Vlad to prevent him from doing something stupid and/or dangerous. As for the excited part, it was that he was making plans for him, Almo and Skulker for the upcoming weekend.

It was Friday and all he had to do was endure another day of school and he would be a free man for two days.

When he got up, he noticed that Almo and Skulker, who was using his human camouflage, were nowhere to be found in the house. He then heard a noise at the front door and saw that both just came back home.

"Where have you guys been?" Danny asked curious.

Almo smiled and replied: "I was exploring the town with Skulker."

Skulker then said: "It's always a good thing to memorize all the routes of the area where you are in order to be able to run or chase when necessary."

Danny then asked: "Is that a policeman thing?"

Skulker nodded and said: "Yes. But I bet you know this town by heart. Imagine that you know that a ghost is hiding in a building name X, but you don't know where said building is. Can you imagine the pain of finding it before something bad happens?"

Danny scratched the back of his head and said: "I guess so. I've lived in this town for my whole life. I guess I memorized pretty much every place by now."

Almo then said: "Plus it was nice to walk around without the constant fear of being caught. For a town that is constantly attacked by ghosts, the people here don't seem to mind it so much. Back in my timeline, the Guys-in-White, as soon as they discovered the existence of ghosts, started spreading propaganda everywhere."

Danny chuckled and said: "Thankfully, they're a bunch of incompetents here."

As they walked towards Danny, Jack and Maddie also approached them. "Good morning, everyone!" Jack said beaming. "How was the ghost patrol yesterday? You got home pretty late. We ended up falling asleep early yesterday. We worked until late trying to make new gadgets, so we were a bit tired."

Maddie was more worried about Danny's ghost life more than Jack. Those scars her boy had still haunted her. "Yes… I hope you guys didn't get hurt."

Danny looked at Almo and Skulker and explained the situation before his friends could: "You see, yesterday we…"

* * *

It was just another ordinary day, for Vlad Plasmius. Buying a couple of companies to make his own stronger, ruling over a small town, plotting to have a teenage boy with super powers and his mother to become his family. The usual stuff.

It was about 4 pm and Vlad was at his private chambers sitting on a fancy chair with red silk on it trying to read a newspaper. But he didn't even get past the first page of it.

He still had a headache from the events of the previous night. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Danny and his friends had psychic powers because the teen seemed to always find out about what he was scheming lately.

Plus that "other Daniel" intrigued him. Danny said he wasn't a clone. As much as the man believed otherwise, he knew that Danny had no reason to lie to him about that. '_But if he isn't a clone what is he?'_ the billionaire thought.

'_Then he frowned 'Why does that boy __have__to be so cryptic about everything when we get close? Does he think I would try __to__ use every petty thing he tells me against him?' _After a short pause he put down the newspaper over his lap and sighed.

"I guess I can't really blame him for that…" he murmured.

After being quiet for a while he sighed once more and decided to get the information he needed playing Danny's own 'game'. He would call him and schedule for the boy give him a direct explanation of why there are two Daniels in Amity Park. And in case the boy refused, he could always rub that on Danny's face that he lied to him, which would hurt the boy's pride quite a lot.

The man finally smirked with his own little plan and decided he wasn't in the mood for reading anymore. Not that he had any to begin with.

He got up and decided to go have a nap before dinner. However, when he opened the door his jaw almost hit the ground.

It was Maddie.

She wore her usual Hazmat suit, but her face wasn't covered by its hood. She then said with a stern face "Vlad, we need to talk."

Vlad slowly backed away for her to enter the room as thousands of thoughts raced through his mind. '_What does she mean? Why didn't my employees warn me about her? Someone will be fired for this_'.

He then swallowed dry and asked: "Yes, Maddie, my dear. What can I help you with?"

She then turned to his with spite in her face and said: "You can help me by dying".

The man then gave a puzzled with mixed disbelief look as he said: "E-excuse me?"

She gave a step towards him and said: "You heard me, Vlad. Or I should say Plasmius. Danny told us all about you. You sick pervert! Do you honestly believe I could love a creep like you? Here's my answer!"

She then picked two guns from each of her pockets. The one on the right was a human-made weapon. While the other was an anti-ghost weapon.

Vlad was frozen in shock as the love of his life pointed the human weapon against his left wrist and shot, destroying his watch.

The man was taken aback by all this. After the shot, he turned ghost by reflex and then Maddie said: "You're really disgusting, you know. I can't decide which one of your sides is uglier. Thank goodness I chose Jack over your little pile of trash."

Each word hurt like a dagger twisting his heart. "Maddie, I…" he tried to say, but he was shot by Maddie once more, this time by the anti-ghost gun.

Thankfully, Vlad managed to raise a red dome shield, similar to Danny's, in time. The billionaire thoughts raced trying to understand what was going on. Why would Danny do such a thing with him? Just because of the recent events?

Vlad was unaware that Danny's parents already knew about the boy's true identity. The boy's words back at the reunion he schemed last year stung him. Danny was right. His mother would hate him if she ever discovered what he was.

Maddie kept calling Vlad names as she continuously shot against him. Vlad closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as anger mixed with profound sorrow. He never felt so little in his life. What was he going to do? He always hoped Maddie would accept his ghost side. She seemed to have accepted Danny's…

'_The boy!'_ The man thought as his eyes opened suddenly. '_It's all his fault! That little rat betrayed me. He told bad things about me to her. He made me think he wanted a truce. I'll teach that little rat the consequences of ruining my life!'_

The man wasn't thinking straight anymore. He wanted to go straight to the boy and strangle him for poisoning his beloved. He hated the boy and even himself, mostly because he trusted the boy to some extent and he wanted for the teen and Maddie to truly become his family. He hated himself for being so foolish to believe it was possible.

"AHHHHH!" Vlad screamed as he turned his red circular shield into a shockwave, which hit Maddie hard sending her flying against the wall, making a few pictures, which were hung on the wall, to fall on the floor.

Maddie's body then turned completely grey and slowly turned into dust, which disappeared completely in thin air.

She slowly got up and growled: "I hope you have a horrible death, Vlad…"

Vlad's eyes went wide in pure horror as he screamed "NO!"

Then he dove towards Maddie, but she disappeared before he could touch her.

Vlad turned back into human as tears started to form in his eyes. He didn't know he hit her so hard. "Please Maddie…Please…Forgive me…Please…"

The man felt like throwing up. He had just vaporized the love of his life on an angry explosion.

The man gave a potent scream before he turned ghost once again flying straight to Danny's house hoping to destroy the boy and everything he held dear.

* * *

"Ok, mysterious voice. I got your crown." The Ghost Tamer said as he flew with his four tigers through the portal in Vlad's laboratory.

"Excellent. That was a very well done work, my boy. Now bring it back to me and once I'm set free, "I'll give you the rest of the power I promised you" the voice replied with a hint of glee in his ears.

"I still have one questions, dude. What the hell just happened?"

The voice chuckled in his ears once more and replied: "Remember the ritual I ordered you to do?"

* * *

_One hour ago._

_ The Ghost Tamer stood a little bit far from the usual portal that led to Vlad's mansion. He then followed the instructions the voice gave to him. He picked the second medallion the trapped being had given to him and raised it._

_ Then the Ghost Tamer repeated what the voice ordered him to say: "Darkness that dwells in every person's heart. Darkness that preys on the weakness. Darkness that consumes bravery. Hear my plea and consume Vladimir Masters' heart so I can steal the Pariah Dark's crown for your lord."_

_ The Ghost Tamer shivered a little after he finished. That chant made him doubt a little of what he was doing. Part of him just wanted to bolt __from__ there with his newfound strength and forget about it._

_ But he soon discovered it was too late to back down when the medallion started to get hot and shine with a mix of red, yellow and black. _

_ The ghost then quickly let go of it and the medallion started to change its shape and became a woman he had never seen before. The medallion had turned into Maddie Fenton._

_ The four tigers growled at her w__ith their backs and fur arched in alarm, the tigers growled at hers. __They didn't like what they weren't seeing in the slightest. The Ghost Tamer also could feel something was strange with that woman, but all he did was order his tigers to behave._

_ The woman then turned to him and said with a cold tone: "I'll go inside of the portal first. Wait twenty minutes and then go inside and go pick the crown which is hidden in the third floor below ground."_

_ "Wait. How do you know that?" The Ghost Tamer asked._

_ However this 'Maddie' ignored him and went inside of the portal._

* * *

"Yeah. I remember. Also, she was right about the location of the crown. Plus I didn't expect to be able to break an anti-ghost glass with a few punches. I guess I should thank you for this boost."

"You're, welcome, my boy. Remember that I'll give you much more once you return the crown to me. As for you other question, what you saw was a manifestation of what Vlad fears the most. When you said his full name, the medallion made a copy of all his memories and became his worst fear. Plus that other order was a bonus since she knew how to prevent Vlad from finding out about what you were going to do. Apparently, Vlad kept an alarm-like device on his watch to warn him in case someone breaks inside of any of his ghost-related chambers."

The Ghost Tamer then became quiet for a while when his thoughts drifted back to Vlad. He really couldn't believe that one of the strongest and most menacing ghosts he had ever encountered had a fragile-looking woman as his biggest fear.

There was a bit more *of silence between them before the Ghost Tamer inquired something else that bugged him: "How did you know that his true name was Vladimir Masters? He only used the name Plasmius when he dealt with ghosts."

Then the voice replied: "A few other ghosts know his true name, like Skulker. I think you've met him by now. Anyway, I like to keep a close eye on the people that catch my attention."

Then the Ghost Tamer suddenly halted his flight and soon the tigers stopped too. "Wait a second! Why didn't you ask him to give you the crown since he already had it? Plus, he told me one of his main goals was being powerful to rule over several ghosts and even humans. He really interested you, didn't he? Why even bother with me then?"

The voice then had a condescending tone as he replied: "You truly are a child. He interests me because he's half-ghost and he had **connection** with some other ghosts I know. That man would never surrender the Crown of Fire. He was still trying to find a way to make it work for him, but that object is useless unless Pariah Dark himself wears it."

The Ghost Tamer growled, growing sick of being treated like that. "If only Pariah can use it, then why did you want it so bad?"

"I said wear, boy. Not use. Not even I can harness its power to myself like Pariah Dar can, but I can channel its energy towards other objects. I'll use the crown to remove the seal of my prison."

"Yeah, Yeah. This is all fascinating. But what are you going to do afterwards?" The Ghost Tamer asked.

"After I am free, first I'll give you the power I promised. Then I'll search for my belongings that were stolen from me and finally settle the score with the ones who threw me in this prison. You are welcome to join me after I'm free. If you don't want to do it immediately, you can always call my name while holding the first medallion I gave you."

The Ghost Tamer sighed irritated, but tried to calm himself a little bit. Then he realized something. "Hey, you never told me your name."

"Oh." The voice said actually surprised he had forgotten to tell it. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot. After so many years alone I ended up forgetting some common courtesies. My name, my boy, is Angoro[1]."

End of chapter 4

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review

More author notes:

[1] The translation for Angoro in English is 'fear'.


End file.
